Planetary Wars: Zombies
Planetary Wars: Zombies, also referred to as Undead Wars and abbreviated to PW: Z, is a (yet to exist) video game in the Planetary Wars series. It features a storyline that crosses every planet visited previously in the series (except Acidite which blew up halfway through the war) as well as a co-op campaign mode similar to the same as the rest of the series and a survival mode known as 'Apocalypse'. The main enemies are zombie versions of all the IPA forces killed during the war. It's age rating is the highest of the entire series. Overview There is one campaign in the game divided into seven acts: one act for every planet (except Acidite so one of the acts is on a crippled IPA transport shuttle and another being in the last days of the Coloseuss Civil War). The playable characters are now a variety of nationalitites but the player can still encounter other British, German, French, Spanish and Mexican characters along the story. Players can also take control of IPA soldiers from all the planets (such as Gladitorians and Serpentias) as well as fighting alongside them in the campaign. Players can use a variety of human and alien weapons as well as using numerous vehicles from the M9 Millenia tank to the AH-190 Navajo attack helicopter. Co-op Campaign As with the rest of the series, up to four players can go back through the campaign and replay the missions. Also players are given the opportunity to do things not available to them in the single player campaign. Players can once again customise their loadout with accessories and camouflage as well customising their character appearance with patches, facepaint and other items of clothing all of which is bloodstained. Apocalypse mode The Apocalypse mode is a survival type mode where players must survive for as long as they can against hordes of IPA zombies. Maps from the previous games in the series are available but have been 'zombified' meaning buildings have been destroyed or damaged, blood is everywhere and there is evidence of others being there before (e.g. bones, corpses etc.). By killing zombies and surviving the rounds players are given experience points (XP) which they can spend on buying new weapons, attachments, camouflages and other things for their character appearance. Apocalypse can support eight players in total and the players can either work together or fight as a lone wolf. The game ends when either the player quits or all players die (if there is only one player then when he dies the game ends). Bonus Campaign Keeping with the tradition of Planetary Wars video games, a new addition was released 6 months after the game release. A bonus campaign known as 'The Resistance' was available from the PlayStation Store. The campaign was of an alternate turn of events for the war where the UNM failed to defeat the IPA on Earth in 2055. The IPA then, having not left Earth, took it over and controlled the entire planet. Taking control of the original characters from Planetary Wars: Operation Centurion (except from Captain Hendaeus of the Gladitorians) players fight to take back Earth from the IPA. The setting of this bonus campaign is 2061 indicating in this alternate timeline the IPA has been in control of Earth for years. There are new weapons added to this campaign most of which are considered obsolete to the time setting and are still experimental weapons. These weapons are; *H&K M8 assault rifle *H&K M8 Light Machine Gun *TR-22 training rifle (UNM training rifle from bootcamp) *M1216 shotgun *LSAT Light Machine Gun *M82 sniper rifle *M500 sniper rifle *TDI KARD handgun The Commandos are added to this campaign because of the timeline with only a few pieces of their specialised equipment that are usable like their Specialised Insertion Method (SIM) better known as the 'Wing' and their silenced sub-machine gun. Plot Act I: Coloseuss Civil War Act II: Coloseuss Act III: Reptilig Trivia *''Zombies features the highest number of main character deaths in the entire series, even more than ''Planetary Wars: Operation Endgame. **James Austin is killed during Act III on Reptilig when the Sentry Guns he has malfunction and his position is overrun by Serpentia zombies. The player doesn't control him but watches his gruesome death **Marcus Long is killed during Act II on Coloseuss when Gladitorian zombies surround him and his men. His death is not seen but is heard from outside the building he is in. Players can see his corpse if they head into the building *An idea was thought of that involved linking several of the maps from the same planet together during Apocalypse mode but it was ditched in favour of players having very little room to fight in and nowhere to run to for more intense gameplay. *A random weapon box similar to what can be found in Call of Duty: World at War, Black Ops ''and ''Black Ops II ''zombies mode was considered for the game but this was seen as being too similar to ''Call of Duty. Instead players can find new weapons from the corpses dotted around the map and can top up their ammunition from ammo caches found around the maps. *The original logo for the game was of the original design of the Planetary Wars logo with a blood splat in front with a bloodied zombies on top. This was seen as too 'cartoon-y' and so the Planetary Wars logo was used but the lightning was replaced with blood and was tinted red Gallery Zombies logo.png|''Planetary Wars: Zombies'' full logo Zombies.png|''Planetary Wars: Zombies'' pre-release logo